


The Gift That Keeps on Giving

by diettcherrysoda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, and the effect is snape stays friends with lily, and the three girls basically help snape get the stick out of his ass, i guess, merula rowan and the player character are a year below snape, peter still fucks up big time but lily saves the day with a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diettcherrysoda/pseuds/diettcherrysoda
Summary: Trelawney's visions don't account for muggle creations.





	The Gift That Keeps on Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be about Harry living with Snape and F!Rowan, Merula, and F!Player Character from the Hogwarts Mystery mobile game. The girls were (and still are) a year below Snape and all in Slytherin, and McGonagall was going to tell them Dumbledore had decided to send baby Harry to the Dursleys and they were all gonna be like "uh what? they hate the potters tho?" but I was having a conversation with my friend about why James and Lily died (why didn't they have their wands??? I know very little about HP events that happen before Harry's time at Hogwarts I'm so sorry) and then I said "what if Lily just stabbed Voldemort" and then my friend said "lily potter takes out a gun and shoots him" and here we are. Why would Lily have a gun? Sirius jokingly suggested James get one for Lily for their anniversary, and Lily got James one too.

The day started perfectly reasonable. Severus Snape had awoken three minutes earlier than usual and got dressed quickly and efficiently. Severus went downstairs and into his kitchen, brewed himself some tea, and began to prepare a simple meal of eggs, bacon, and toast. After he finished eating breakfast Severus waved his wand to get the dishes clean and walked to his workroom. He checked on any and every potion he was currently brewing and started preparing ingredients for new batches of potions for the month. He didn’t have too many new potions to prep, Severus realized as he reviewed his list of orders. He hummed, finishing up his work for the day as he pondered what exactly could come out of this week’s dinner with the trio and Minerva. He sighed, washing his hands, as he realized he could think of exactly zero good things. 

He checked the grandfather clock Jasper had gifted him two birthdays ago, and let out another sigh as he saw he had just enough time to apparate to Minerva’s house before she lectured him. Severus did just that, and apparated with a pop just outside the steps of Minerva’s home. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open.   
Severus had never been happier that the front door to Minerva’s house opened in the opposite direction of his face.

“Sevvy!” Jasper Morgan exclaimed as she greeted the man, ushering him inside. 

“I do not know how many times I must remind you-“ Severus began. 

“To stop calling you that? Fourteen times, and I don’t care. You’re stuck with that name.” Jasper interrupted her friend, smiling. Severus sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked with Jasper to Minerva’s living room. The two entered to see Minerva blinking as the Potter family Flooed into the room. Minerva raised an eyebrow, and then frowned as she saw the look in James’ and Lily’s eyes.

“Dears, what happened?” Minerva asked, standing up from where she sat on the sofa.

“Lily shot Voldemort.” James whispered, seeming as if he couldn’t believe it. Severus and Jasper’s jaws dropped, though Severus closed his mouth quickly although he was still shaken as to what James had just said.

“What?” Merula asked, looking at James with confusion etched into her face, something that did not happen often.

“Lily killed Voldemort with a Muggle weapon.” Jasper supplied, frowning as she began to process it. 

“Did you call the Aurors?” Rowan asked, prepared to do just that if they hadn’t.

“Yes, we made the call almost two hours ago, everything is cleared on our end. They took the body go knows where and his wand back to the Ministry. And since Lily used a muggle weapon the Aurors said they couldn’t arrest her or send her to Azkaban, said it’s not under their jurisdiction.” James said, his hand on Lily’s shoulder. Severus breathed in, closing his eyes before looking at James and Lily once more.

“Are the three of you alright physically?” Severus asked, honestly just glad they were standing here, not daring to imagine what could have been. Lily nodded, and Severus saw baby Harry tighten his grip on his mother at the sudden movement.

“I’ll Floo Albus.” Minerva said, going into another room with a fireplace to Floo the Hogwarts headmaster.

Severus knew the Wizarding World would be celebrating, but he wasn’t sure if he could celebrate the hollow look in his best friend’s eyes.

\----------------------

It was a decade years later when Severus brought it up to Lily, the two shopping for a birthday present for Harry. He was going to be eleven next month, and while his parents had already gotten him gifts, Severus had yet to pick something. He had requested the aid of the boy’s mother, and Lily was happy to join Severus on the search for a least one suitable present.

“Do you still think about that night?” Severus asked quietly as the two walked through the Westfield London mall. Lily frowned, before sighing.

“Not as often as I used to. I was seeing a therapist for a while, as you know, and that helped. I don’t think I’ll ever stop thinking about how even though he was horrible, and he was going to kill me and my family I killed him instead. It’s sort of ironic, how I, a muggleborn with a muggle made weapon, stopped him. I find the humor in that I suppose. I don’t know if it makes me okay though. I still killed someone, regardless of who it was, I still did it…” Lily said, her eyebrows furrowing. Severus placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and Lily looked up at him.

“You did what you had to do, and I am happy that the three of you made it out okay, that you are all safe.” Severus said, meeting Lily’s eyes. 

“Thank you Sev.” Lily replied, smiling. Severus nodded, simply adding an ‘of course’ as they continued walking through the shopping center.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is mostly Crack Treated seriously and it's short but I plan to eventually continue this a la book rewrites, but for now it's a oneshot. Leave a comment or a kudos if you have the time or enjoyed this.
> 
> Have a good day/night y'all!


End file.
